The present invention relates to a false twist yarn crimping machine of the type disclosed in Kubler U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,159.
In the design and construction of the known false twist yarn crimping machines, it has been assumed that increasing yarn speeds and higher yarn deniers require longer heaters, so as to insure that the advancing yarn is heated to the desired or "target" temperature. Increasing the length of the heaters is undesirable in that it increases the overall size and expense of the machine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heating plate for a false twist yarn crimping machine which is able to impart the desired target temperature to the yarn, while operating at high yarn speeds, and wherein the length of the heater can be decreased from the heretofore assumed length.